


Do Not Disturb

by psiten



Series: SASO 2015 Fills [35]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about we just let Ryoma take a nap with his cat?</p><p>Crosspost from the 2015 Sports Anime Shipping Olympics, Bonus Round 5. When I prompted for Karupin & Ryoma in br4, <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/5902.html?thread=2176270#cmt2176270">winterstuck</a> drew me yet another lovely picture <3. This <a href="http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/6833.html?thread=2526129#cmt2526129">remix</a> is meant to draw the camera back a little bit, and show what might be happening while Ryoma is fast asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

Image Description: Ryoma and Karupin are asleep on Ryoma's bed, while Nanjirou tries to sneak up next to them and blow a bugle. Nanako stops him by hitting him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

Text:

Nanako: "Honestly, Uncle Nanjirou!"  
Nanjirou: "Owww... Nanako-chan..."


End file.
